


Hidden

by Eggfulgent



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not really my ship so sorry in advance if I didn't do it justice., kind of a thing I wrote for someone.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggfulgent/pseuds/Eggfulgent
Summary: Just something I wrote for someone, more Ward Meachum suffering.





	

Ward had been walking back from Colleen’s after requesting that she sign the documents once again. He left them with her, hoping she would help him keep Danny locked away. It wasn’t about the money, that would be ridiculous. No, this was about another person he cared about rising from the dead to make his life hell. He had obviously asked Colleen if Danny hurt her, because that’s what they did. They rose from the grave to cause suffering. She had told him that would be a mistake for Danny, but Ward watched him take out several guards, and had a gun pointed in his face. 

He was walking back to his car, it was only parked a few blocks away. He heard footsteps behind him, and wondered if maybe Colleen changed her mind. He didn’t turn around, because he knew that someone with Colleen’s training would be light on her feet. These steps were heavy. He inhaled, and surveyed his surroundings. He could duck into the alley, which would be a mistake, or he could keep walking. Not a whole lot of options. 

Someone cut off his path, stepping directly in front of him. Two hands pushed him backwards, and he collided with the person behind him. Something pressed into his back, and he felt the blood drain from his face. These assholes were robbing him. After the day he had he wasn’t even surprised. He had to laugh at the situation, which made his muggers very unhappy. 

“What’s so funny pretty boy?” One of them asked, digging the gun into his back. 

“It’s nothing.” Ward shrugged. “Just, the day I’ve had.” He said stifling a giggle. There was a real danger here, but part of him didn’t care. If he were dead, then he at least he would be free, but then nobody would be able to protect Joy from Danny and Harold. 

“Do you think this is a joke?” He asked again, grabbing a fist full of Ward’s hair and yanking his head back. He gasped at the pain, tears pricking his eyes. 

“Give us your wallet, and your shoes, and that pretty watch of yours.” The other said standing directly in front of him. 

“Why don’t you just take them?” Ward snarked, earning himself a punch to the cheek. His head was held in place by the hand in his hair. 

“Don’t get smart with us.” The man behind him said. Ward licked the lining of his cheek where is teeth cut it open. He spit the blood onto the ground at their feet. He had been pushed around his entire life. He heard the gun cock, and rolled his eyes. The wallet and shoes were no big deal, the watch on the other hand was a gift from Joy. 

“Hey, Will, why don’t we just take him for ransom? Pretty boy looks like he’s worth a dime or two.” 

“Cut off a finger or two, mail them to his sister.” Ward closed his eyes. He knew being his father’s little helper meant that if he was kidnapped his dad would use all his resources to get him back. 

“You really don’t want to do that.” Ward threatened. Now it was the mugger’s turn to laugh. Both chuckled at him, then a shot rang out. He was frozen, he knew that the gun had been pressed into his back, and that he now felt warmth spreading down the point of contact. He pressed his hand to his middle, and brought it back, He was bleeding. Ward’s legs gave out, and he fell to the unforgiving pavement. 

One of the men pulled the shoes from his feet, and rolled him over to dig the wallet out of his jacket pocket. When they reached for the watch he started shouting. He pulled his hand into himself and curled around it. 

“No!” He shouted. The attackers continued to try and wrestle the watch from him. He wasn’t giving up easily, even if he was bleeding out. They would have to pry it from his cold dead wrist. 

He didn’t have to shout for very long before the attackers were pulled from him. He heard a lot of commotion, but couldn’t really focus on it. He heard a crunch, and a shout, and footsteps. He didn’t get a good look at his saviour before he blacked out. 

~~

He woke in a small apartment that he didn’t recognize. From what he could tell he was alone, so he looked around. It was relatively nice, tidy. He tried to sit up, but pain laced through his body. He looked down, and saw a white patch on his side. Blood was slowly soaking through it. He decided to lay back down, and fight the nausea. He had been shot, he remembered that much. His hand instinctively went to the bandage, it was very tender, so he didn’t press on it. 

“Someone’s awake.” A voice said from the doorway. Whoever it was didn’t enter, and she wasn’t talking to him. Colleen Wing stepped up to the bed, and looked him over. She had a look of disapproval on her face. 

“Why am I here, and not in a hospital.” He asked her, confused as to why she came to his rescue. 

“Danny thought it would be a good idea to keep you here.” She crossed her arms, and he felt his throat go dry. 

“Is he here?” Ward asked, frantically looking around. What if the whole thing had been orchestrated as a way to keep him here, like Misery. “He escaped the hospital?” 

“Danny!” Colleen shouted, and the man himself walked into the room head downcast. 

“No, get him away from me.” Ward tried to scoot to the other side of the bed, away from his childhood friend. 

“Who do you think saved you last night?” Colleen asked, tapping her foot impatiently. 

“I don’t care.” Ward took a deep breath to calm himself. He was upsetting his injury. 

“Listen guys, I didn’t sign up for this.” The woman by the doorway spoke up. “I patched the guy up, I’m going to go. Call an ambulance if any complications arise.” She said, before leaving. 

Ward was now trapped with two people he didn’t trust. He was hurt, and had no chance of running away from them. His phone was on the nightstand, too far for him to reach. 

“I didn’t know any other way.” Danny spoke for the first time. 

“Any other way to what?” Ward asked, glaring at the man.

“To get you to listen.” Danny approached the bed, and Colleen excused herself claiming they needed privacy. 

“Don’t leave.” Ward watched her retreating form, and tried not to panic.

“Ward, I’m not going to hurt you. I would never.” Danny took a seat on the foot of the bed, and Ward brought his legs up to his chest. 

“So keeping me hostage, that’s out of the goodness in your heart… How did you get out of the hospital.” He asked, afraid of the answer. Hopefully nobody was hurt. 

“I am Danny Rand. I’m not crazy.” He said, sounding insane. Ward just laughed. 

“So escaping a mental hospital, that’s not crazy? Bringing me here instead of a hospital, that is a totally sane thing to do.” Ward scoffed. He was no longer wearing his suit, so add undressing him to that list. Luckily he had on his underwear. His wrist was bare he realiesed for the first time. 

“It’s not like that. We need to talk.” Danny kept talking, but Ward had more pressing matters. 

“Where is my watch?” He asked, patting the bedding. 

“Oh.” Danny looked surprised, and he jogged out of the room. When he returned he had the watch in his hand. Ward let out a relieved sigh. “Here, sorry. Your stuff is in the other room.” 

“What do you want from me Danny?” Ward asked, fastening the watch to his wrist. 

“I want you to believe me.” Was his reply. It was so simple, and Ward just shook his head. 

“And if I do believe that you are the real Danny Rand? It doesn’t change anything.” Ward’s phone started buzzing, and the caller I.D appeared. Frank N. Stein. “I need to answer that.” He clenched his jaw, waiting for permission. Danny nodded, and handed him the phone. 

“Ward.” The voice on the other end said, full of disapproval. “You didn’t come into work today.” His father clicked his tongue at him. “And Danny Rand escaped the hospital… I wonder if these are connected.” 

“I am currently indisposed.” Ward frowned. He couldn’t help it. His dad didn’t care about him, he just cared about the business. 

“If it is really Danny, give him his shares.” Harold said nonchalantly. 

“What? No. That’s-”

“Don’t make me ask twice Ward. It won’t end well for you.” His dad threatened, and hung up the phone. Ward was shaking, he knew it, and by the looks of Danny’s face he knew too. 

“Bring me my things.” Ward flung his legs over the side of the bed, and Danny stood directly in front of him. “Get out of my way.” Ward looked up at him, trying and failing to put an edge in his voice. 

“What’s going on?” Danny asked, placing a hand on Ward’s bare shoulder. Ward briefly closed his eyes, and then stood removing Danny’s hand from his person. 

“That’s above your pay grade.” Ward limped to the other room, and took it in. They were in the dojo. Colleen was beating on a dummy, so he paddled over to where his stuff was sitting. His shirt, vest and jacket were not there. He looked around for them when Colleen spoke. 

“They were soaked with blood. We threw them away.” She shrugged, and he took another calming breath. He wasn’t parked far from here, he could survive the walk. Shirtless or not.

He found what he was looking for, his pills. He quickly popped the lid and swallowed one. He was in an unfortunate situation, Colleen and Danny both watching him. He unfolded his pants, and slipped them over his hips. 

“Here.” Danny said from behind him, holding out a grey hoodie. Ward took it, silently grateful for it. He carefully put it on, not wanting tear whatever was keeping him together. He hadn’t had a chance to check out his injury. He assumed stitches, but staples were a possibility. The sweater was comfortable, and soft on his skin. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly, placing his belongings in his pockets. 

“Can I walk you to your car?” Danny asked, giving Ward a little shrug. 

Ward took a moment to think about it. He had nothing to lose at this point, not only that, but last time he got mugged. He nodded, and walked out the door, followed closely by Danny. 

“Ward, I’m really sorry. About everything.” Danny said, slowing his pace so he and Ward were walking in step with each other. Ward needed to take it slow, he was already sweating from exertion. 

“Sorry.” Ward paused. “You’re sorry. For what? Dying? For coming back?” 

“For pointing a gun in your face mostly. I had some time to think, while I was locked away. To you I am dead, you’ve already mourned me.” He locked eyes with Ward, giving him a sad little smile. 

“Danny.” Ward sighed. “You really don’t understand.” Ward shook his head, looking away. 

“Then help me to.” He stopped Ward by placing both hands on his shoulders. They were face to face now.

Ward walked around Danny, and continued in silence until he got to the car. He started it up, then unlocked the passenger door. Danny gave him a questioning look, and he nodded his head and watched Danny climb into the car. 

“I’m driving this time.” Ward said with a smile. He caught himself, and looked straight ahead. 

“I don’t want your money. I don’t care about that.” Danny said once he was seated. 

“What do you want?” Ward asked carefully. 

“You, and Joy… You’re all I have left.” Danny rubbed his hands together, he was shaking too. “When I came back, all I really wanted was that familiarity.” Danny laughed a little, looking around the car. “Rand was the only home I knew I could go back to. My name, my father’s name. My mom.” 

“It’s not as great as you think.” Ward put the car into drive, and pulled out onto the road. “We aren’t the people you remember. It’s been fifteen years. People change.” 

Danny and he sat in silence as Ward drove them back to Rand. When he pulled up, Danny looked at Ward’s abdomen. “Weren’t you going to go to the hospital?” Danny asked, concern lacing his voice. 

“I don’t have time right now. I have work to do.” Ward said, stepping out of the car. He groaned, and blood soaked through the grey hoodie. He rolled his eyes, and continued up the stairs despite his injury. Danny followed keeping an eye on him. Once they reached the top floor without incident, Megan stopped their progress. 

“Sir? Are you alright?” She asked, looking at the blood, and then behind him at Danny. She was waiting for a sign from him. 

“It’s okay.” He waved her off, and she looked suspicious. She remained behind her desk, and he walked into his office. 

“Why am I still here?” Danny asked, looking around. 

“Because I am going to hear you out. You are going to tell me how you aren’t dead. Then you are going to tell me everything about the years we knew each other. I need to be sure.” Ward said, taking a seat in his chair. 

“Okay.” Danny took a seat on the couch and took several deep breaths. “I survived the crash. I was the only survivor.” 

“So you didn’t die.”

“No. I didn’t die. I-I was alone, after the plane crashed. Then some monks found me.” Danny scratched his head. 

“Monks… You know how crazy that sounds.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s what happened.” Danny wiped his hands on his thighs. 

“Skip over the Kung Fu training. Tell me something only we would know. Not that bullshit about the frog sandwich either.” Ward reclined in his chair, groaning, and placing his hand over his wound. Danny seemed to think on it for quite some time. 

“You told me a secret. One that you didn’t even tell Joy. You were terrified of her finding out, but didn’t care if I knew. You didn’t like me much anyway.” Danny scratched his beard. Ward knew what was coming, only Danny would know what that secret was. He hadn’t told anyone since. “You told me that you didn’t like girls. That you never had.” 

“Okay, yeah.” Ward cut him off, feeling insecure. That was true, and this was Danny Rand. “So what now?” 

“I think that is ultimately for you and Joy to decide.” 

“The board isn’t going to like this…” Ward said seriously. “But you own 51 percent of the shares. You have a right to them.” 

“Hey, you aren’t looking so good.” Danny commented. He didn’t feel so good if he was being truthful. His head lolled to the side, and he felt his eyelids close. He tried to open them, but they were too heavy. “Ward?” Danny rushed forward, as Ward slumped out of his chair. He was caught before he hit the ground. 

He heard Danny shouting, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. He just let himself fall into oblivion. 

~~

This time when he woke up he was in a bare hospital room, machines beeping around him. He looked around for an explanation, but found none. He was wearing hospital garb, and Danny was nowhere to be seen. Joy walked into the room, she held a book in her hands and a tired look on her face.

“Ward.” She breathed in relief. “You’re okay.” She smiled at him, and tears rolled down her face.

“How’d I get here?” He asked, and she gave him a confused look. 

“Danny attacked you. You don’t remember?” She gave him a worried look. 

“No, that’s not right.” He turned and squished his face into the pillow. “I was shot.” He looked down and felt where the wound was. Still there. “Went straight through.” 

“The doctors said you were lucky it didn’t hit any major organs. Danny’s in custody, he’s a danger to himself and others.” She said, taking a seat and crossing her legs. 

“Joy, you don’t understand.” Ward tried, but Joy just gave him a disbelieving look.

“Ward, he shot you. Stalked me, escaped the mental hospital.” She scoffed, and her look became more concerned. 

“Danny didn’t do this.” He said through clenched teeth. “Danny saved my ass from getting mugged.” 

“Why was he in your office?” 

“He was proving that he was the real Danny Rand.” Ward scooted up on the bed, and removed the blanket. He swung his legs over the edge, and once again someone blocked his path.

“Woah, woah. Ward sit back down, what are you doing?” She asked, trying to push him back down on the bed. He pushed her off as gently as he could, and stepped around her. 

“We have to get him released.” Ward said as an explanation. 

“What you need to do is rest. You’ve been shot Ward.” She said, standing in front of the door. 

“Joy, it’s really Danny. He didn’t die. He’s been out there for fifteen years.” 

“And he’ll survive another day, okay? We’ll get this cleared up when you are released.” She promised, guiding him back to the bed.

“Joy, you have to get him released today.” He said, allowing her to sit him down.

“What is with you lately?” She frowned at him. “Why are you just signing on to the Danny Rand bandwagon. You’re the one who had him committed.”

He remained silent. She wouldn’t understand. He could relate to Danny, not feeling at home anywhere. Being attacked by people that were supposed to care about you. Ward understood that. It was really Danny, he wasn’t back from the dead. He survived the crash, which means it wasn’t anything like what happened with his dad. 

“Just, get him out.” Ward told her, laying back down. The drugs in his system were making him tired. He had his daily burst of energy. 

“Okay.” Her brows furrowed, but she obeyed nonetheless. He gave her a weak smile, and she left the room. 

~~

A few days in the hospital later, and he had a visitor. Joy hadn’t come back since he gave her the piers. She could secure the deal while he was out of commission. Danny knocked on the door before entering, he looked out of place and unsure of himself.

“Are you doing okay?” Danny croaked. Guilt coloured every line of Danny’s body. 

“Danny, I’m alive. Thank you.” Ward said sincerely. Danny gave him a grateful look, and silently took a seat in the chair beside the bed. He sat their for hours, next to Ward offering support. They mostly talked about technology, and music, not mentioning personal stories. They shared some laughs, exchanged smiles, Ward felt a moment of happiness. 

~~

When he was released from the hospital, a car picked him up. He knew exactly where it was going. He took the elevators up, and walked into his father’s penthouse. Harold was hitting his heavy bag working up a sweat. 

“Ward, glad to see you out of the hospital.” He dad greeted. Removing his boxing gloves. “Have you recovered?” 

“Let’s not pretend that you care.” Ward snarked. “What do you want.”

“I want answers.” Harold took a drink water, and wiped his upper lip. “I want to know what Danny meant when he said that you didn’t like girls.” Harold placed the glass down, and looked at his son. 

“Great, so you’re spying on me.” Ward resisted the urge to cower. 

“A father does what he has to in order to keep an eye on his children.” Harold said, approaching Ward. “What did he mean.” 

“Nothing.” Ward denied. He knew what his father expected from him, coming out now wouldn’t change that.

“Now Ward, there is no need to lie to me.” His dad was within striking distance now. He poked Ward’s bullet wound, and gave him an evil grin. “I’m your father, I love you no matter what.” 

His dad was setting up a trap and he knew it. Ward looked straight ahead, unwilling to fall victim to his father’s manipulations. That’s when he saw it, someone opening the window. He tried to mask his surprise and instead waited patiently for them to come inside. His father pushed harder, and Ward squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I asked you a question.” Harold grabbed hold of the back of Ward’s neck, pulling him in closer. “I expect an answer.” 

Danny’s golden hair came into view, and Ward smiled. Harold turned to look at the window, but Danny was already gone. He was hiding, spying. Waiting for the right moment, he was assessing the situation. Ward decided to provoke Harold. 

“What do you want me to say, dad?” Ward said loud enough for Danny to hear. “You already know exactly what it means.” Ward stood up taller.

“I was afraid of that.” Harold sighed. He released Ward, and took a step back. Ward prepared himself for the worst. His dad walked towards his weapons shelf. He grabbed a long stick and tested its weight in his hands. Harold sauntered up to Ward, and smacked him across the cheek. It stung, but it wasn’t as bad as getting shot. Harold spun quickly, knocking the feet out from under Ward. He hit the ground with a thud, and his lungs emptied their air quickly. He rolled onto his stomach and started pushing himself back up on his feet. The stick smacked him in the back, repeatedly. 

“Hey!” Danny shouted from the other side of the room. Harold quickly turned around, giving Ward time to get to his feet. “Enough.” 

“Oh. Danny.” Harold tried to think his way out of the situation. “You don’t know how relieved I was to hear you were alive.” 

“Cut the shit dad.” Ward limped his way across the room to stand beside Danny. “Let’s go.” He said looking at his childhood friend.

Danny looked back and forth from Harold to Ward. He wanted to fight, Ward could tell. His entire life had been dedicated to learning how to fight his way through shit. Ward grabbed Danny’s hand and dragged him back across the room, to the exit. Harold watched them leave, planning something. 

“This isn’t over Ward.” His father promised. Ward released Danny’s hand and held the door open. 

Once they were in the lobby Danny finally spoke. “He’s not dead.” He said coming out of the shocked state he was in. 

“Later. We need to leave, now.” Ward commanded, leading the way out of the lobby. 

Danny had the good grace to keep his mouth shut on their way to a safe haven. Colleen’s dojo was the chosen spot. He knew his dad didn’t have his fingers in there yet. Colleen was less than enthusiastic to be welcoming Ward back.

“What is he doing here?” Colleen asked, glaring at both of them.

“He needed a place to stay.” Danny said by way of explaining.

“Oh and richy rich can’t afford a place to stay?” She mocked, and Ward had to take a deep breath. 

“It’s not like that Colleen. Trust me on this.” Danny pleaded with her, and Ward stayed quiet. He knew he wasn’t exactly welcome, but he needed to tell Danny. He owed him that much. 

“Fine.” Colleen sighed, and retreated into her room. “The same rules apply to him Danny Rand.” 

“What rules?” He asked Danny. 

“It’s not important right now. Do you care to tell my what that was about back there?” 

“He was supposed to die 13 years ago. He made a deal with the Hand… They brought him back. Now I’m his personal slave. He’s been running the company through me for years.” He frowned. Danny seemed to understand for the most part. “Danny I want you to know, when you came back… I thought you would be like him. Trying to control Rand, that you would hurt Joy.” 

“I would never.” Danny promised. Ward ignored him. 

“I didn’t even want to work for Rand. After your family died… I wanted to be a pilot.” He laughed humorlessly. “Though maybe if I had been flying, then you wouldn’t have crashed. Kept imagining a scenario where you made it to China, and you got to live the life you were supposed to.” 

“I was under the impression that you hated me as kids.” Danny sat cross legged on the floor, inviting Ward to do the same. It took a few seconds, but he finally joined Danny. 

“I hated that I wasn’t you.” Ward admitted. “You had two parents who actually cared about you. I had a dad that killed a bird I saved to teach me a lesson about disappointment. That came back from the dead, and used me for his own gain.” 

“That doesn’t sound like Harold.” 

“That’s because you never knew him.” Ward sniffled, and felt a tear fall down his face. “He’ll use you too if you give him the chance.” 

“Then I won’t.” 

~~

Ward decided to stay in a hotel for the night, and Danny offered to join him. Ward agreed, and they ended up sharing a single bed room. Danny insisted he was more comfortable on the floor, so Ward made himself comfy on the bed. He looked at Danny sitting cross legged on the floor, and felt calmer than he had earlier. Danny turned to look at Ward, and gave him a little smile. 

“I took a vow of celibacy in K’un-Lun.” He said out of nowhere. Ward just stared blankly at him. 

“Oh-kay.” He shrugged. “That matters because…”

“Because I wanted you to know.” Danny said simply, he turned back around and stared out the window. Ward blushed at the thoughts he started having. He had taken his own vow of celibacy when his father rose from the dead. He wouldn’t let anyone get close to him, he already had Joy to worry about. Not only that, but he wasn’t officially ‘out’ yet, and it was dangerous to fall in love. He rolled onto his good side, and briefly closed his eyes. 

“Danny. You were the only person I told.” Ward said softly. For a minute he thought maybe Danny didn’t even hear him. 

“I know.” 

~~

When Ward woke up, he felt something heavy in his palm. His eyes opened, and he looked at Danny’s peaceful sleeping face. He glanced down at where their hands were connected, and flexed his palm. Danny’s eyes fluttered open, and Ward had to take a minute to admire how pretty he was. 

“Morning.” Ward whispered sleepily. Danny’s hand released his own, and the other man stretched himself out, moaning as his joints popped into place. 

“Sorry.” Danny said, rolling out of bed. “You were having a nightmare. I didn’t know what to do, and you seemed to relax when I held your hand.” He said, blushing. 

“That’s okay, Danny. Really, I appreciate it.” Ward sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist. Danny disappeared for a few minutes, and when he returned he took a seat next to Ward.

“How do you feel?” He asked, placing his hand over Ward’s on the bed. 

“Better.” Ward replied honestly, and Danny squeezed his hand. Ward slipped his hand out from under Danny’s and reached for the remote. He turned on the news, and crossed his legs on the bed. He watched curiously as several things were reported. 

When there was a knock on the door, Ward gave Danny a curious look. Danny didn’t even look surprised. He just stood to open the door, and returned with several people and food. They casually set up a table and chairs, and set two places. The waiters then left them after Danny paid.

“What is this?” Ward asked with a little smile. 

“It’s the only takeout place I remember.” Danny shrugged. “I figured you’d be hungry.” 

“Thank you.” Ward took a seat, and Danny sat across from him. “And the rose?” Ward teased. 

“Breakfast is the most romantic meal of the day.” 

Over the course of a few days Ward’s perception on Danny changed drastically. At first he was some homeless hipster look alike, claiming to be the heir of a billion dollar corporation. Now? They were actually having a good time, eating breakfast together, sharing a room. Ward felt actual happiness, something that had been foreign to him for years. 

“Remember when I broke my arm.” Danny laughed at the memory. 

“Yes I remember. I was the one who took you to the hospital.” Ward grinned. 

“I really looked up to you.” Danny said honestly. 

“That was your first mistake.” Ward pushed out his chair, and cleared his spot. He walked over to the bed and threw himself onto it. He tucked his hands under his head, and groaned. 

“No, really. Ward, when you weren’t being a jerk.” Danny stood over him bending down to look him in the eyes. “That day I broke my arm, I couldn’t stop crying. Until you comforted me. You had your moments, and they made me believe in you.” 

Ward searched his eyes for the truth, and found no lie. Only wide blue eyes, and a nice smile. He couldn’t help himself, he lifted himself up and kissed Danny on the lips. Danny met him halfway, pushing Ward back onto the bed. Danny straddled Ward’s hips, and continued to kiss him. Ward smiled into the kiss, and Danny’s hands grabbed his wrist pinning him to the bed. 

~~

When Ward walked into work the next day he was met with a pissed off sister. She followed him into his office, and closed the door behind herself. 

“Where have you been? The hospital called when you were released, and told me somebody had already picked you up. Then I don’t hear from you for the next 24 hours. What was I supposed to think?” 

“I’m sorry Joy.” He pulled her into a hug. “I am so sorry.” She held onto him tightly sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I never know what’s going on with you Ward.” He would tell her one day, he promised himself that. Maybe with Danny beside him it would be easier. 

“I’ll be okay.” He said, and this time he really believed it.


End file.
